Imitation of a Snowy Day
by OoStiiMuSho
Summary: C'était une mission qui avait bien commencé, mais voilà, il fallait toujours que quelque chose cloche. Les voilà donc réduits à vivre avec 'ça' et Kanda ne supporte pas ce 'ça'...  triangle K-A-T, enfin j'me comprends . Enjoy


Bien le bonsoir à toutes, me voici me voilà, avec ma première fic à chapitre! Eh ouais! Alors qu'un Os peut durer une éternité *****pense à ses nombreux Os en cours *****

Là normalement, vous devez applaudir cet exploit! Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je m'épate... x33

Bref, je me remercie ma Ly-chan que j'adore pour l'idée de cette fic'! ^^ (Bon tu sais de quoi il en retourne à peu près mais j'vais ajouter de news trucs secrets mouahahahahaha!)

Titre: Imitation of a Snowy Day

Genre: Shonen-ai, Yaoi par la suite

Rating: T voire M, je sais pas trop, ce sera en fonction de la suite

Couple: Vous verrez ;)... Bon ok, Tyki/Allen et Kanda/Allen x)

Disclaimer: Rien de ce manga ne m'appartient, hélas!

Je vous ennuie? Certes, place au chapter alors!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Imitation of a Snowy Day<strong>

Chapitre 1-Prologue: Une fin de mission bizarre

Au milieu de divers débris et de ruines enneigées, alors que le temps se dégageait, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'évertuait à hurler sur un blandinet plus petit. Vous l'aurez compris, Kanda et Allen se disputaient encore... Pourtant on pouvait remarquer qu'une petite chose clochait, et que cette même chose se tenait juste derrière le plus petit, l'air résigné.

-Mais t'es vraiment con ! Comme si j'aurais pu le faire exprès !

-C'est vrai, pourquoi aurait-il fait exprès ? C'est ridicule...

-Toi, le noah on t'a pas causé! crièrent les deux exorcistes en choeur

_Roh la la, ils sont susceptibles ces exorcistes... C'est pas parce que monsieur le blandinet a fait une connerie que je dois prendre aussi... Mais bon, je vais les laisser se chamailler, même si ça sert à rien... C'est pas ça qui va nous sortir de ce problème... Si Road apprend ça, j'suis sûr qu'elle va se foutre de ma gueule, j'le sens bien..._

Et oui, Tyki Mikk, le noah du plaisir, était actuellement aux côtés des exorcistes. Pas qu'il le voulait, bien sûr que non, tout cela était la faute de ces bracelets, accrochés sur son poignet et celui du blandin. Ces bracelets étaient tout ce qui avait de plus normal aux premiers abords, néanmoins, c'était eux qui leur causait quelques petits désagréments...

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission? Y'a des fois, j'me dis que j'suis con. Putain, il pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre? Bah nan, demandons au clochard en train de bouffer des poissons dans l'étang là-bas! Pfff, on peut même pas enlever ces connards de merde de bracelets de mes deux! Innocence mon cul oui! C'en est même pas! Fait chier! Bon respire Tyki, tu es quelqu'un de noble, tu ne dois pas être si vulgaire... zeeen..._

-Comment veux-tu que j'ai fait pour me foutre dans cette merde?

-Bah je sais pas, ça c'est à toi de me le dire pousse de soja! Répondit son coéquipier

-C'est Allen déjà! Connard!

_Inspire... expire... inspire... expire... zen Tyki, zen.. Ne craque pas..._

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le connard?

-Nan mais vas-y, je suis tout ouï!

Alors que le brun commençait à dégainer son sabre, Tyki ne tint plus et se lâcha.

-MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINIS? VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST AVEC VOS GAMINERIES STUPIDES QUE L'ON VA SE SORTIR DE CES PUTAINS DE TRUCS?

Les deux autres se figèrent et regardèrent, ébahis, le noah qui fulminait. C'était vrai que si tous deux continuaient à se crier dessus, la situation n'avancerait pas. Il s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de ce noah, et le plus vite sera le mieux...

_C'est tellement mieux quand c'est plus calme... J'me sens soulagé là d'un coup... Mais bon ça aide toujours pas..._

-Bon on fait quoi alors? Demanda le noah en soupirant

-mmmh, peut-être qu'en se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé, on pourra savoir ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur et faire en sorte de trouver la solution? Proposa pensivement le blandinet en se tenant le menton.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu as fait preuve d'intelligence! Notons cela dans le calendrier! Ironisa le possesseur de Mugen.

Deux regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'y tint pas compte, il en avait marre et voulait rentrer.

_Mais qu'il est con! J'comprends qu'avec un type pareil qui lui sert de coéquipier, le petit blandinet ne se laisse pas faire. Et encore heureux d'ailleurs, manquerait plus que ça qu'il fermerait sa belle gueule face à ce pourri... _

-Bref, je pense que tu as raison Allen. Répondit calmement le noah, faisant sursauter le susnommé.

-Merci Tyki... murmura-t-il

_Bha quoi? C'est vrai, pas la peine d'être surpris... pff_

-Bon tout d'abord on est arrivé, on a combattu quelques akumas niveau 3, puis j'ai vu une chose qui brillait devant moi et j'ai alors décidé d'aller voir. Quand j'ai vu que cela correspondait à l'innocence je me suis rué dessus et je l'ai touchée mais il y a eu la lumière qui m'a aveuglé. Après, bha on s'est retrouvé comme ça... commença le blandinet.

Tyki acquiesça et réfléchit.

_Mmmh c'est bizarre, quand la lumière a commencé on avait tous deux notre main dessus... C'est sans doute ça la clé._

-Je crois savoir

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais, t'as pas fait gaffe que quand la lumière a surgit, on avait tous les deux la main sur ça?

-Tu crois? interrogea le maudit

-Mmh, j'en suis sûr, donc à mon avis il faut partir de là, après on pourra peut-être trouvé comment les enlever. Continua le brun

Allen le regardait à présent avec respect et acquiesça aux paroles du noah.

-Ce qui veut dire que, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le moyen, nous devrons rester proches... déclara ledit noah, ce qui fit légèrement rosir les pommettes du blandinet en face de lui.

_Oh.. Tiens donc, mais c'est qu'il rougit le petit! Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. J'crois bien que tout compte fait, j'vais bien aimé être là moi... _

Allen ne voyait pas, mais Tyki semblait plus que heureux de se trouver coincé par ces bracelets. Le kendoka, lui, l'avait bien remarqué. Le fait qu'ils s'entendent bien l'avait mis dans un état de colère immense, mais là à voir cette scène, il transpirait la haine...

**A suivreuh! La suite au prochain chapitreuh!**

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais, il se passe rien, mais ce n'est que le début! x)) Merci d'avoir lu, pour la peine, j'vous fait des poutous! x3<p>

Allez, encouragez-moi! Une tite review! Toute pitite!


End file.
